Elmore Junior High's Valentines Prom
by Danny-of-TAWOG
Summary: A VALENTINES DAY SPECIAL (a CarrieXDanny story, along with the other characters) it was february, everyone was looking for dates for the valentines day prom. everybody got a date, except Carrie, who will go and take her to the prom?
1. Chapter 1:The Plan

it was february, and everyone in Elmore Junior High started looking for dates,

everyone became excited for the 14th day,

Gumball and Darwin along with Danny were looking for possible dates,

Gumball and the two were at the classroom, it was lunchtime so nobody else was inside,

Gumball was writing names of the girls in Elmore Junior High,

"So Danny" started Gumball,

"who do you think I should go with, Penny? or Teri?" asked Gumball,

"why do you ask? just choose Penny" said Danny,

"yeah, Gumball. we know you had a crush on her ever since" said Darwin,

"P-Penny? no...she's too hot! no wait, not 'hot' I meant, beautiful! no, nutty! yeah nutty" said a gibberish Gumball,

Danny and Darwin laughed at him,

"yup, were getting to it" said Danny,

"getting to what?" asked Gumball,

"getting you to date Penny" said Darwin,

"what?! you two planned this?!" asked Gumball,

"dude, we're buddies. and buddies help each other out" said Danny,

"b-but what if she said 'NO'?" asked Gumball,

"chill, leave it to us dude" said Danny and Darwin,

"okay..." replied Gumball

* * *

(Penny)

Danny and Darwin was walking down the hall when they saw Penny along with the other cheerleaders,

"hey Penny" greeted Danny and Darwin,

"oh, hey guys!" Penny replied,

"do you have a date for the valentines prom?" asked Danny,

"no, why?" asked Penny,

"me and Darwin were wondering...would you like to go with Gumball?" asked Danny,

Penny blushed for a moment, but before she could answer,

she was dragged to the gym by her friends,

"so much for getting to the answer" said Darwin,

"don't start" said Danny

* * *

(Danny)

the two were walking by the cafeteria, and Darwin broke down to a question,

"so Danny, who are you taking to the prom?" asked Darwin,

"hmm. haven't thought of anyone just yet" said Danny,

"who are you taking, Darwin?" asked Danny,

"I'm thinking of taking Rachel" said Darwin,

"Rachel, good choice my friend" laughed Danny,

"she's so cool!" said Darwin,

then all of a sudden, Alan and Carmen dropped by,

"hey guys!" greeted Carmen,

"oh, hey Carmen. hey Alan" greeted Danny and Darwin,

"what's up?" asked Darwin,

"you two will never believe it. me and Carmen are dating!" shouted Alan,

Danny and Darwin spat their food in surprise,

"h-how is that even possible?" asked Darwin,

"it was hard to think of, but we made it work" said Carmen,

"wow, when it comes to love. impossible is possible" said Danny,

"you said it brother!" said Alan, and Carmen left,

and so did Darwin, since he finished eating his lunch first and started looking for Gumball,

so Danny stayed alone finishing his food, until Carrie dropped by,

"hi Danny" greeted Carrie,

"oh, hey Carrie" replied Danny,

' okay, I'm gonna do it. I'm going to ask Danny out!' Carrie thought to herself,

"Danny, I have a question" said Carrie,

"question away Carrie" replied Danny,

'okay, here I go...' Carrie thought to herself,

"do you have a any d-" Carrie began to cut her sentence,

"what was that?" asked Danny,

"d-do you have any d-" Carrie, again cut her sentence,

"spit it out Carrie" said Danny,

"do you have any...duct tape?" asked Carrie,

"duct tape?" asked a confused Danny,

"yeah... we need them to finish the school decorations...ha ha ha..." said a nervous Carrie,

"I think I got one in my backpack" said Danny, as he starts digging through his backpack,

he got a duct tape and gave it to Carrie,

"there you go" said Danny,

"t-thanks..." said Carrie

Carrie started floating away,

'stupid! stupid! stupid!" she thought to herself

* * *

(Gumball)

Gumball was walking around when he saw Penny, he fell love struck yet again for Penny,

"hi Gumball" greeted Penny,

"oh, h-hey... Penny" replied Gumball,

"so Danny walked by and asked a question to me" said Penny,

"w-what? what question?" asked Gumball nervously,

"he was wondering if I got a date for the prom" said Penny,

"and?" added Gumball,

"he then asked me if I wanted to go with-" Penny was cut off when she was grabbed by one of her friends to the class,

Gumball was left disappointed and sighed.

* * *

HAPPY VALENTINES DAY :) ENJOY FURTHER CHAPTERS

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE AMAZING WORLD OF GUMBALL OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS (EXCEPT DANNY)**

PEACE OUT! :)


	2. Chapter 2:The Date

(The next day)

Gumball, Darwin and Danny were in class,

until Danny received lots of paper planes,

"what the?" he thought to himself,

Gumball and Darwin were staring at him quite surprised,

"dude, what are those?" asked Gumball and Darwin,

"let me check" said Danny,

he opened each paper planes, and read them all, he was surprised it was all love letters,

more like invitation as dates for the valentines prom,

"dude, valentine date...invitations" said Danny,

Gumball and Darwin gasped,

Gumball got jealous that he was invited by many girls as his date,

"dude, who are you gonna pick?" asked Darwin,

"I'm just gonna ignore these. I'll find the right one eventually" said Danny,

"your choice dude" said Gumball

* * *

(after class)

Danny was looking around for dates,

until he saw Carrie being bullied by Jamie,

"no date girl!" Jamie laughed at Carrie,

Carrie fell depressed after repeative insults,

Danny stood up for her,

"why are you insulting Carrie?" asked Danny,

"isn't it obvious? she doesn't have a date for the prom!" laughed Jamie,

Carrie sighed, as Danny looked down,

Danny had a thought for a while and replied to Jamie,

"Jamie, Carrie does have a date" said Danny,

"what? who?" asked Jamie,

Carrie became confused of what he had just said, until Danny spoke his answer,

"I'm taking Carrie to the prom as MY date" said Danny,

Carrie blushed, and Jamie's face became blank,

Jamie laughed after a few seconds,

"you? take her to the prom? good luck with that!" Jamie continued to laugh,

Carrie continued to become depress and had a chat with Danny,

"you didn't need to do that Danny..." said Carrie,

"Carrie, I'm your friend. I can't just let that happen" said Danny,

Carrie blushed,

"and besides, I kinda like you" said Danny,

Carrie's face became even more reddish when she heard it,

"t-then why didn't you ask me out to the prom?" asked Carrie,

"I guess I was just nervous..." said Danny as he blushed,

"if you don't want to...I understand" Danny said,

"n-no, I-I want you to take me to the prom" said Carrie as she blushed to Danny and gave him a hug

* * *

(Gumball and Penny)

Gumball was watching Penny at the football field, and Darwin was asking Rachel out,

so Gumball was by himself watching Penny,

Gumball was hyperventilating, but he had to overcome it if he wants to ask out Penny,

Penny finished her practice, as Gumball approached her with a bottle of water,

"Hi Gumball" greeted Penny,

"hi Penny, thirsty?" asked Gumball,

"yup, cheerleading practice is SO tiring...but I love it" said Penny,

Gumball gave her the bottle as Penny drinks,

"thanks Gumball, that was refreshing" said Penny,

"I'm just happy to help. and Penny..." Gumball said as he paused,

"yes, Gumball?" asked Penny,

"I was wondering of telling this to you for a long time..." said Gumball,

"w-what is it?" asked Penny,

"w-will you be my date to the prom?" asked a nervous Gumball,

Penny was surprised and excited at the same time,

"yes!" Penny answered,

"nooo-" Gumball shouted as he was cut off by what Penny just said,

"wait...did you just say 'yes'?" asked Gumball,

"of course, silly. I'd love to take you to the prom as my date" said a blushing Penny,

Gumball sighed, but smiled at the same time,

Gumball and Penny's stomach suddenly growled at the same time, as they blushed, and laughed at the same time,

"hungry?" asked Penny, as she continues to laugh,

"hungry" said Gumball, who was laughing along,

"lets go grab some lunch" said Penny,

they went inside school and had something to eat in the cafeteria

* * *

HOPE YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER :) KEEP THOSE HEARTS ON FOR THE THIRD AND LAST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE AMAZING WORLD OF GUMBALL OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS (EXCEPT DANNY)**

PEACE OUT


	3. Chapter 3:The Prom

(a few days later: Valentines day prom)  
it was about time for the prom,

Gumball was picking up Penny for the prom,

Gumball was wearing his dad's tuxedo, but it suited him well, his mom had Richard's tuxedo remade, due to Gumball's size,

Penny opened the door, and was wearing a simple pink dress, and Gumball was already lovestruck,

"hi Gumball" greeted Penny,

"h-hi Penny" greeted a lovestruck Gumball,

"you look neat" giggled Penny,

"y-you are so...beautiful" said Gumball,

Penny blushed for a while,

they were about to kiss, until Danny honked his bike horn and interrupted the kiss,

Darwin was holding on to Danny's backseat,

"come on you two!" shouted Danny and Darwin,

Gumball and Penny laughed and went on to their bikes,

Penny rode on Gumball's bike,

"dude!" shouted Danny,

Gumball stopped the bike,

"what is it dude?" asked Gumball,

"Darwin, get off. I have to get Carrie" said Danny,

"oh, okay!" said Darwin,

"hold up, hold up. there isn't anymore space on my bike" said Gumball,

"that's okay, I brought my own" said Darwin,

"huh?" everybody said in confusion,

Darwin spat out a bike from his mouth,

and everybody shuddered in disgust,

"that's just wrong..." said Gumball,

"quit your whining, lets go to the prom!" said Darwin, as they Gumball, Penny and Darwin took off,

Danny went around to Carrie's house, and rang her doorbell,

Danny was waiting until he heard crashing from inside the house, until Carrie opened the door,

Carrie wore a red dress, and her bangs grew longer, she was beautiful, as Danny dropped his jaw in awe,

and Danny just remembered the crashing,

"uhh, is everything okay inside your house?" asked Danny,

"yup. perfectly fine" said Carrie,

until the two heard a cat screech from inside,

"okay, lets go to the prom!" said Carrie,

"okay then" said Danny,

"hey Danny" called Carrie,

"what?" asked Danny,

"wanna have a race to the school?" asked Carrie,

"sure. what's the prize?" asked Danny,

"the loser will serve the winner some beverages" said Carrie,

"deal" replied Danny,

"GO!" shouted Carrie, as Danny paddled his bike as fast as he could,

Carrie flew to the school, (so kids, never cheat. even if it is your special skill that makes you cheat :D)

Danny and Carrie made it to the school,

Carrie arrived first, and Danny got to the school, tired and panting,

"are you okay?" asked Carrie,

"y-yeah, I just need some time to catch my breath..." said Danny,

Carrie giggled as she kisses Danny by the forehead,

Danny blushed, and they went inside the gym.

* * *

(after a while)

Danny served Carrie some drinks,

"thanks Danny" said Carrie,

"no prob, a deal is a deal" said Danny,

the two drank from their cups, Carrie's drink didn't phase through her since she's learning new ghost abilities,

Gumball and Penny joined along with them,

"hey guys! great prom huh?" asked Penny,

"yup. you really outdone yourself Penny, the decorations are great" complimented Danny,

"which reminds me" Carrie then grabbed something from her purse,

"here's your duct tape back Danny" said Carrie as she hands over the tape,

"thanks, I'll just put it over here" said Danny as he placed the tape on the table,

Jamie then walked by to them,

"wow, didn't think you (Carrie) could make it. congratulations" insulted Jamie,

"Jamie, she already got a date. can't you give her a break? what more could you ask?" asked Danny,

"I'll stop making fun of her if she becomes queen of this prom. oh wait, its gonna be me and Joe" said Jamie,

"your date is Banana Joe?" Danny, Carrie, and Gumball said,

"meh, could have been worst" said Jamie

* * *

(after an hours)

everyone was dance on the dance floor,

Danny and Carrie, saw Darwin and Rachel dancing,

"dude, Rachel is your date?" asked Danny,

"yup. I really like her, don't judge" said Darwin,

"don't worry I don't judge" said Danny,

Carrie giggled at Darwin,

"nice choice fishhead" giggled Carrie,

everyone continued to dance,

Carrie became happy just dancing with Danny,

she broke silence after the next song,

"Danny..." called Carrie,

"What is it?" asked Danny,

"do you like me?" asked Carrie as she blushed,

"of course, I think I like-like(love) you" said Danny,

Carrie giggled as she blushed,

"Danny, I love you" Carrie blushed,

Danny blushed,

"I love you too, Carrie" said Danny,

as they began to kiss,

Gumball interrupted the moment,

"dude! you kissed before me?" said Gumball,

Danny and Carrie blushed, as they let out a laugh,

"sorry dude, I can't help it" laughed Danny,

"Danny" called Carrie,

"yup?" replied Danny,

"I don't care if I won't become queen of this prom. as long as I'm with you, my afterlife has a meaning. I don't care if Jamie continues to make fun of me" said Carrie,

"that's touching Carrie" Danny smiled,

"that's touching indeed" said Jamie,

"I just hope that it would help you get the crown" insulted Jamie,

"I don't care about that stupid crown! I just want to be with Danny!" said Carrie,

"whatever" said Jamie

* * *

(some time later)

it was about time to announce the winners of the prom,

Miss Simian and Principal Brown, held an envelope of the winners,

"the queen for the prom is...Carrie!" shouted Miss Simian,

"what?! that freak?!" Jamie said in shock,

even Carrie was surprised,

"congrats my queen" said Danny jokingly,

Carrie blushed as she floated to the stage,

"and the winner for the king of the prom is...Alan!" shouted Principal Brown,

Alan came up the stage,

Carrie and Alan were crowned, king and queen of the valentine prom,

Carrie held Alan's rope, and started dancing with him,

Danny was kind of happy for Carrie, and so was Gumball,

but the two just went with it and clapped for them

* * *

(After the prom)

Carrie was busy dancing with the other boys in the prom, (it was a prom queen's duty)

Danny went out for some fresh air,

he took a deep breath, as he looks at the stars,

until a familiar voice struck him,

"they're beautiful aren't they?" asked Carrie,

Danny looked to Carrie as he laughed,

"not as beautiful as you" said Danny jokingly, (corny :P I know)

Carrie blushed,

"is the queen's job done?" asked Danny,

"not yet" replied Carrie,

"then what are you doing here? he might be looking for you" said Danny,

"no he's not" said Carrie,

"how do you know?" asked Danny,

Carrie giggled,

"because I'm looking right at him" giggled Carrie,

"me?" asked Danny,

"of course, silly" said Carrie,

as she grabbed Danny's hands as they began to dance,

it was a slow dance, as Carrie blushed dancing with Danny,

"happy valentines day Carrie..." said Danny as they kissed,

Gumball and the gang took a photo of them,

"Dude!" shouted Danny,

Gumball laughed and the gang laughed along, even Carrie,

"don't worry dude, its for the future" said Gumball,

Penny then tapped Gumball's shoulder,

as Gumball turned, he was kissed by Penny by the lips,

Gumball blushed, as Danny took Gumball's camera and took a photo of them,

"dude!" shouted Gumball,

"what? its for the future" Danny laughed, as the other laughed too,

"ha ha very funny" said Gumball,

"happy valentines day!" everyone exclaimed

* * *

EVERYBODY'S VALENTINES DAY WENT A BLAST! EVERYONE HAD FUN ESPECIALLY DANNY AND CARRIE

AND EVERYONE LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER (CORNY ENDING :P)

**THE END**

* * *

HAPPY VALENTINES DAY :D

PEACE OUT!


End file.
